Era para ter sido um curso como qualquer outro
by CatchingStar
Summary: A primeira vez que Sara e Grissom se conheceram. Versão Grissom.
1. Chapter 1

**Era para ter sido um curso como qualquer outro...  
**  
**Nota do autor:** achei que seria interessante escrever sobre a primeira vez que Grissom e Sara se conheceram e para a história não ficar muito longa, decidi fazer em duas versão. Está é a versão dele.

**Disclaimers:** _os personagens de csi pertencem a CBS_

**XXXXX**

Grissom recebeu um telefonema bastante interessante naquela tarde, do diretor na universidade de Berkeley, na Califórnia.

O diretor o estava convidando para dar um curso nas férias de verão sobre entomologia forense. Sabia do bom trabalho que Grissom vinha desenvolvendo sobre o assunto e achou que seria ótimo ter alguém experiente para ensinar aos alunos interessados. É claro que ele seria remunerado.

"De quanto tempo estamos falando?" perguntou Grissom.

"O curso terá duração de três meses. com uma aula por semana, de 4 horas de duração"

"Hum. Três meses são bastante..." ponderou Grissom.

"Achamos que o senhor é a pessoa certa para isso".

"Obrigado. Posso te dar a resposta em algumas horas?"

"Ok, mas infelizmente precisamos fechar isso logo, Sr. Grissom. Caso não seja possível com o senhor, teremos que ir atrás de outra pessoa"

"Não se preocupe, recebera minha resposta ainda hoje"

"esta bem então. Boa tarde, Sr. Grissom"

Grissom era de fato fascinado por esse assunto e adorava falar em público.

"Posso entrar?" perguntou ele.

"Claro, Gil. O que quer?" falou Brass.

"Gostaria de tirar uma licença de três meses"

"Três meses? Só isso?"

"Recebi uma proposta bastante tentadora e sei que tenho algumas férias disponíveis"

"Sim, você tem. De que proposta estamos falando?"

"Lecionar na Universidade de Berkeley."

"Hummm... Você quer mesmo ir?"

"Acho que vai ser muito bom, então... sim. eu quero"

"Vai ser difícil sem o melhor investigador, mas acho que vamos sobreviver."

"Obrigado Brass"

Como prometido, Grissom ligou para o diretor Smith, dando a sua resposta final.

"Nós da universidade ficamos muito contente que tenha aceitado o nosso convite, Sr.Grissom. E tenho certeza que os alunos ficaram bastante satisfeitos ao final."

"Assim espero. Então até daqui um mês, Sr, Smith".

"Até, e desde já obrigado"

"Agora, como fazer esse um mês passar rápido?" se questionou Grissom ao desligar o telefone.

Dar esses cursos sempre fazia muito bem a ele. Além de ser uma forma de se afastar um pouco do dia-a-dia do laboratório que, mesmo para ele, podia ser muitas vezes cansativo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Grissom preparou todo o material necessário para o curso, separou os livros e objetos que fosse eventualmente precisar, e definiu os tema das aulas. Fazia tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem! E todos no laboratório notaram a diferença.

Faltando dois dias para a viagem, Grissom resolveu anunciar aos demais. A pesar de todos saberem que era uma coisa que ele gostava e que seria uma ótima oportunidade, houve desconforto geral. Catherine foi a que mais ficou triste com a noticia.

"Vai voltar?" perguntou ela.

"É claro eu vou. Vão ser só três meses"

O que ele não sabia é que esses três meses iriam mudar a sua vida.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom chegou ao campus alguns dias antes das aulas começarem para discutir o seu programa da disciplina com o corpo docente da universidade, e se necessário (o que não foi) fazer as devidas mudanças. Dada a insistência do diretor em oferecer um quarto, na própria universidade, na ala dos professores, Grissom não viu outra saída a não ser aceitar.

Depois de devidamente instalado, o diretor mostrou onde ficava a sala em que iria lecionar. Era um auditório grande, com capacidade para 510 pessoas e com uma louça que ia de ponta a ponta da parede. "_não acho que terá tanta gente assim no meu curso_" pensou ele.

"Estudantes de quais áreas assistirão as minhas apresentações?" perguntou grissom, no caminho de volta ao prédio principal da universidade.

"Não saberia te dizer, Sr. Grissom. Abrimos esse tipo de curso a todos os estudantes da universidade. Você provavelmente vai se surpreender com o número de alunos que ficam na universidade durante as férias de verão, em vez de passar com suas famílias."

"Acho que a experiência na universidade é bastante significativa".

"Com certeza é. Agora, vou mostrar onde fazemos nossas refeições"

No primeiro dia de aula, o céu estava lindo. O sol estava no brilhando, os pássaros cantando e as pessoas conversando sem parar nos jardins da universidade. Grissom não sabia que naquele dia, uma coisa iria deixa-lo abalado. No bom sentido.

Chegou na sala antes do horário. Além de organizar as coisas poderia observar os alunos entrando. Eles foram chegando em grupos. Todos conversando sobre o que ele chamou de "conversa fiada". Quando percebeu que tinha um número razoável de pessoas, ele pegou o microfone e se apresentou.

"Muito bom dia senhoras e senhores. Meu nome é...".

Antes que pudesse continuar, a porta do auditório se abriu novamente. Todos olharam para a porta, incluindo ele. Uma jovem alta, morena, de cabelos cacheados entrou e se dirigiu a uma das cadeiras vagas próximas à porta. Quando percebeu que o palestrante havia parado de falar, ela olhou para ele e sorriu timidamente. Grissom não conseguiu falar, ou se mexer. Ela tirou um caderno e uma caneta, se ajeitou na cadeira, cruzando as pernas e sorriu para ele.

"Bom, como eu dizia... Meu nome é Gil Grissom e vou dar este curso sobre entomologia forense ao longo dos próximos meses. Sei que muitos de vocês não tem idéia do que se trata, mas espero esclarecer isso hoje e quem sabe fazer com que alguns apreciem esta ciência bastante fascinante"

"fascinante?!" exclamou um dos alunos, literalmente debochando.

"Desculpe, como você chama?" perguntou Grissom, indo à frente do palco.O menino estava sentado no canto do auditório na décima fileira, e vestia camiseta vermelha. Ficou bastante surpreso quando percebeu que fora notado.

"Meu nome é George. George Fins".

"Eu acho fascinante senhor Fins, e mesmo que o senhor não ache, deve ter o mínino de curiosidade sobre o assunto para estar aqui, agora".

A sala inteira riu e Grissom pode notar o sorriso no rosto da jovem. Ele piscou e voltou para o microfone. _Porque eu fiz isso?!_

"A palavra entomologia provem da união de dois radicais gregos: entomon inseto e logos estudo. É, portanto, o estudo da vida dos insetos em sua relação com o homem, as plantas e os animais" falou Grissom. "As vezes ao nos deparamos com um corpo, podemos identificar a hora da sua morte e o exato local, porque determinado tipo de inseto estava presente. Alguém tem alguma idéia da quantas espécies de insetos existem? (ele olhou para a sala toda) ninguém? Bom, não estou..."

Ele ia continuar, quando a mesma jovem que chegou atrasada levantou a mão. "Ok. pode falar"

"Segundo um site sobre entomologia, há mais ou menos 700 mil espécies já conhecidas, mas os cientistas acreditam que haja muitas mais desconhecidas"

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, fazendo a jovem ficar vermelha.

"Os principais insetos que nós entomólogos estudamos são as baratas, as abelhas e às vezes as borboletas. Até mesmo o ovo destes animais podem ser úteis para determinar a hora e o local original da morte".

"Mas não são todos os tribunais americanos que aceitam esse tipo de prova, não é?". perguntou um rapaz.

"Não. Alguns ainda acham que essa ciência não é tão exata como as outras" respondeu ele. "Mas se você apresentar outras evidências, junto com essa, aí eles não te como descarta-la"

De tempos em tempo, durante a exposição Grissom se pegava olhando para a moça. Podia ver quando estava falando coisas muitos difíceis, pois ela mordia os lábios e levantava uma sobrancelha. Ou quando estava se fazendo claro, pois ela balançava a cabeça e sorria. Durante as quatro horas, a moça escreveu sem parar. Era incrível ver o quanto ela estava atenta a tudo o que ele dizia.

"Se algum de vocês tiverem duvidas, podem vir até aqui. Para aqueles que não tiverem, vejo vocês na próxima aula"

Ele esperava que a moça fosse ser a primeira a se levantar, mas não. Ela continuou fazendo anotações. Um pequeno grupo que se formara em volta dele. Alguns fazendo perguntas e outros só para fazer uma media com o novo professor.

Depois que eles foram embora, Grissom começou a juntou suas coisas.

"Desculpe, o senhor tem um minuto?" falou uma voz feminina.

"sim, senhorita...?"

"Sara. Sara Sidle" disse dando a mão para ele.

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo dele no momento em que suas mãos se encontraram. Aquilo era estranho e... bom. Eles continuaram se olhando, até que Grissom viu o corar do rosto dela e soltou sua mão.

"_me pergunto se ela sentiu também?"_.

"Muito prazer" falou grissom finalmente

"Sei como é chato ficar esperando a sua vez quando uma pessoa tem várias perguntas, então... O senhor tem mais alguns minutos?"

"Sim, mas a senhorita se importaria se conversássemos durante um café? Eu realmente gostaria de tomar um".

"Claro. Como o senhor quiser"

"Por favor, pode me chamar de Grissom"

"Ok. Se você me chamar de Sara"

No caminho até a lanchonete nenhum deles disse algo. Ao chegarem na lanchonete, grissom pediu um café e Sara uma água. Ela ia pagar, mas ele não deixou. Sentaram numa das mesas e Sara começou a fazer suas perguntas.

Perguntas que o fizeram pensar muitas vezes antes de responder. Eram bastante inteligentes e com uma gama de detalhes que o deixou impressionado. Ela realmente prestou atenção.

Foi difícil não ficar fascinada pela mente dela, assim como pela sua voz. Teriam ficado a noite toda conversando, se Grissom não tivesse mostrado sinais de cansaço com alguns bocejos.

"Desculpe" disse ele, embaraçado.

"Tudo bem" disse com um sorriso "Acho que eu tomei muito do seu tempo... (ela colocou o caderno e o estojo dentro da bolsa) Obrigada por esclarecer minhas dúvidas e me desculpe por te prender"

"Não se preocupe. Se a conversa não estivesse agradável, ela teria acabado muito antes" Sara deu uma risada tímida "Tem certeza que não quer perguntar mais nada? Posso esperar um pouco mais..."

"Não. Acho que não tenho mais nenhuma. Mas obrigada."

"Ok. Então"

"Boa noite Grissom"

"Até mais, Sara"

Voltando para o meu dormitório, que ficava atrás do campus, Grissom tomou um banho e depois deitou na cama. Olhando pela janela não conseguiu parar de pensar em Sara. Ela o desafiara com aquelas perguntas e dificilmente isso acontecia.

"_Fazia muito tempo que não me divertia desse jeito: conversando sem preocupações e com uma moça tão linda e inteligente" _pensou grissom "_Me pergunto qual seria o gosto dos lábios dela, finos e vermelhos? Jeez, de onde veio isso?_".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Quando grissom chegou na sala na semana seguinte, encontrou Sara já sentada. No mesmo lugar, com seu material sobre a mesa. Os dois sorriram.

A aula correu muito bem, como era esperado. Depois que ele dispensou a turma alguns alunos ficaram para tirar duvidas, mas infelizmente ela não tinha tempo.

"_uma pena. Estava querendo saber o que ela achou da aula e ouvir suas duvidas. Sempre é bom ficar junto de alguém tão inteligente e bonita"_

Certo dia, chegando de um dos seus remotos passeios, Grissom avistou Sara sentada em uma das mesas da lanchonete externa. Estava com livros abertos sobre a mesa e ouvindo música. Ele sorriu e pensou em ir até lá, mas mudou de idéia quando viu um jovem moreno, de cabelo curto, se aproximar a cumprimentar com um beijo na boca.

"_Você realmente achou __que uma pessoa inteligente, bonita e com um sorriso encantador daqueles estaria solteira?" _perguntou uma voz dentro dele. "_o que você é: um idiota?!"_

No fim de tarde, Grissom resolveu ir até a biblioteca e pegar um livro para ela. Só tinha estado com Sara uma vez e ele não sabia nada sobre ela. Mas descobrir que ela tinha um namorado não o deixou contente e ele precisava colocar a cabeça em outra coisa.

"_Ok. Por onde será que eu começo?" _se perguntou ele ao parar no saguão da biblioteca._ "Eles tem um acervo grande e não parece ter identificação das seções..." _constatou ele. Olhando para o lado e viu alguns computadores, porem todos já sendo usados. A única solução era perguntar para as moças que estavam no balcão.

"Com licença."

"Sim. Como posso ajudá-lo?" disse a moça ruiva atrás do balcão.

"Poderia me dizer onde fica a seção de Direito criminal"

"Acho que eu posso te mostrar" disse uma morena ao se aproximar. "Oh olá Dr Grissom. Quer dizer, Grissom..."

"Sara." disse ele, um pouco surpreso.

"por favor, venha comigo"

A parte de direito criminal ficava no penúltimo corredor, à esquerda, na parte do fundo.

"Obrigado"

"De nada" disse com um sorriso. "Esta procurando algum em especial?"

"Na verdade não" respondeu.

"Se precisar de ajuda, é só me falar"

"Onde vai estar?" questionou ele, seriamente.

"No balcão ou próximo aos computadores"

"Eu não te vi em nenhum destes lugares quando entrei"Sara não disse nada e pelo olhar dela, parecia surpresa e um pouco chocada com o tom de voz que ele usou.

"Desculpe. Não queria ser rude" _Ela não tem culpa de ter alguém que a gosta dela! Você deveria estar feliz ao invés de ser cruel! _

"Estarei no balcão"

"_vamos lá grissom, diga alguma coisa, não a deixe ir embora com uma má impressão_" gritou uma voz dentro dele. "Hum, Sara? você sabe se tem livros da Katherine Ramsland?"

"Deixe-me pensar um minuto..."

"Sabe quem é Katherine Ramsland?"

"Ela não é uma das moças que ajuda o FBI a fazer perfis de criminosos? (grissom ficou surpreso e só conseguiu acenar) Se não estou enganada, teve uma época que escrevia livro sobre vampiros. Mas ela deixou de lado o tema e passou a tratar dos mortais." Disse ela rindo.

"Incrível" deixou escapar ele.

"Vi um artigo na internet, na semana passada" falou, um pouco envergonhada.

"Não sei quanto aos vampiros, mas no que diz respeito aos 'mortais', como você chamou, ela tem coisas boas"

"Bom saber"

Sara caminhou até o final do corredor e foi até a estante da parede. Pegando a pequena escada, subiu até o quinto espaço de livro, na quinta coluna. Grissom a observou atentamente, com a sobrancelha levantada. Sempre que ficava intrigado ou achava algo interessante, ele fazia isso.

"Tem _The Forensic Science of CSI e __A Voice for the Dead_?" falou ela.

"Pode ser o primeiro, por favor" Ele a ajudou a descer da escada.

"obrigada. Como você vai ficar aqui por um tempo, o diretor fez montou um cadastro na biblioteca. você pode ter acesso aos livros e retira-los a vontade" explicou ela. grissom a seguiu até o balcão. Sara passou por baixo e pediu licença a grissom, pegando o livro e passando no leitor de código de barras

"Quanto tempo posso ficar com eles?"

"Três dias. Mas pode renovar o empréstimo se quiser".

"Está certo. Obrigado pela ajuda"

A mão de Grissom tocou a dela e o efeito foi o mesmo da primeira vez. Eles ficaram se olhando fixamente até serem interrompidos por um rapaz.

"Oi querida" Disse o rapaz. "Estava pensando da gente pegar um cinema e depois jantar... Só nós dois" Sara abriu a boca para falar, mas o rapaz interviu. "E não me diga que tem que estudar de novo!"

Se o clima já tinha ficado ruim pois o rapaz apareceu, fazendo com que Grissom e Sara quebrassem o contato, a forma como ele estava falando com ela só piorou. Grissom olhou feio para o rapaz.

"_será que ele não percebe que ela não quer sair?" _questionou-se ele.

"Esta bem, mas preciso me arrumar" falou Sara.

"Te espero no estacionamento em quarenta minutos, pode ser?".

"_um verdadeiro cavalheiro teria ido buscar a jovem no quarto"_

"Certo" respondeu ela.

Grissom não notou nenhuma emoção por trás daquelas palavras. Ao contrario, tinha um certo ar de "que seja". John parecia não ter percebido, pois saiu sorridente.

"Você não precisa sair com ele se não quiser" falou Grissom, quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu sei. Mas ele tem razão, sempre digo 'não'"

"Tenho certeza que teve um bom motivo, qualquer que seja ele".

"Eu... É melhor eu ir... Vou bom te ver de novo Grissom."

"Igualmente e obrigado pelo livro"

Sara sorriu e saiu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Os dias foram passando e Grissom continuava pensando nela, mesmo sabendo sobre o outro. Em seus sonhos se imaginava caminhando pelo parque de mãos dadas, jantando num belo restaurante, andando de montanha-russa... momentos onde eles pareciam felizes.

Sara o tinha deixado de fato fascinado.

Foi devolver os livros com o intuito de vê-la mais uma vez e talvez conversar um pouco, mas Sara não estava trabalhando. Só voltou a vê-la na quinta feira, no dia da sua aula.

Já estava sentada - na mesma cadeira do primeiro dia - quando ele entrou na sala. Ela estava rabiscando alguma coisa no papel, mas ele não conseguiu ver o que era. Grissom colocou as coisas no palco e decidiu ir falar com ela, mas foi impedido quando um grupo de alunos entrou. Um dos rapazes falou com ela, e Sara só sorriu. Mas este sorriso não foi como os outros que ele tinha visto: foi forçado.

Para aquela aula, ele tinha preparado alguns slides de casos já resolvidos em Las Vegas, com o intuito de ilustrar o que vinha falando ao longo das outras semanas e discutir com os alunos as técnicas que deveria ser aplicadas em cada caso. Achou que aquilo daria uma dinâmica melhor a aula e ao mesmo tempo, poderia saber se os alunos estavam mesmo aprendendo algo.

Infelizmente, a pessoa que ele mais queria ouvir falar e discutir, não disse uma só palavra. Olhava para as fotos por alguns minutos, mas depois parecia estar com a cabeça em outro lugar. No final da aula, alguns alunos ficaram para tirar dúvidas, mas não ela. Grissom a viu levantar e simplesmente ir embora.

"isso é muito estranho" pensou Grissom.

"como assim?" perguntou uma moça que estava esperando a sua resposta.

"Desculpe, poderia repetir a perguntar?"

A moça falou novamente e grissom foi o mais breve possível na resposta. Foi assim com todos. Quando deixou a sala, foi até a lanchonete procurar por Sara, mas acabou encontrando a companheira de quarto dela na fila. Sara a tinha apresentado certo dia.

"Olá Stephane" disse ele "Não sei se você se lembra de mim..."

"Como posso esquecer? A Sara fala muito sobre a sua aula e o senhor."

"Ela fala?"

"Sim. Disse que era o melhor curso de verão que estava tendo."

"fico feliz em ouvir"

"no que posso ajudá-lo, Dr. Grissom?"

"Fiquei de passar o nome de um livro para ela ao final da aula, mas não consegui". Mentiu ele. "Sabe onde posso encontrá-la?"

"Ela disse que não queria comer e que ia para o quarto estudar"

"Hum. Entendo... _infelizmente __não posso simplesmente aparecer lá. Seria muito estranho."_

"Queria conseguir estudar como ela: com tanta vontade e durante muito tempo" falou Stephane.

"Vocês duas fazem física?"

"Não! Longe de mim! Faço uma coisa bem mais 'light': artes plásticas"

"ah sim"

"se quiser, posso falar que o senhor a esta procurando"

"isso seria ótimo. Obrigado"

Stephane pegou o lanche e saiu.

No dia seguinte, estava saindo do prédio principal, depois de uma reunião com o diretor, quando avistou Sara sentada, sozinha, embaixo de uma árvore.

"Posso me sentar?" perguntou ele. Sara balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo "O que está lendo?"

"Na verdade estou escrevendo" disse fechando o pequeno livro.

"Ah. Entendo"

O silêncio se instalou entre eles e desta vez foi muito irritante. Grissom estava preocupado com a jovem, mas não sabia como perguntar. E aparentemente o silencio foi ruim para ela também.

"Stephane me deu seu recado"

"Se lembra do livro que eu peguei outro dia?"

"Sim".

"Eu notei, desde o primeiro dia, que você tem interesse sobre o assunto e o livro é muito bom, então achei que talvez devesse ler. Se tiver tempo é claro"

"Ok. Vou pegar"

Grissom sorriu e olhou para ela, mas Sara estava olhando para o outro lado.

"Sara eu..."

"Gostaria de passear comigo?" interrompeu ela.

"Claro"

Ele a ajudou a se levantar e os dois foram caminhando em silêncio.

Uma borboleta voou bem perto deles e posou numa das árvores.

"Olhe, é uma Danaus plexippus, da família das Nymphalidae" disse ele. Suas asas eram amarelas-alaranjadas com contornos pretos e pequenas bolinhas brancas na ponta das asas

"É linda."

"É sim. Eu tenho uma delas em casa"

"Em vez de cachorros, você cria borboletas?"

"Não" riu ele "mas tenho quadros com várias espécies. Elas são lindas e sensíveis também."

"Se segurar forte elas morrem, e se soltar elas voam e podem nunca mais voltar" falou Sara.

"exatamente" A borboleta bateu as asas e voou.

Pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, Sara sorriu.

"Senti falta disso ontem" falou ele. Sara olhou para ele estranhando "Seu rosto... fica brilhando quando você sorri..."

"Não sabia que prestava atenção nessas coisas"

"é difícil não olhar Sara" Ela passou a mão no cabelo envergonhada.

"Acho que eu não estava tendo um bom dia ontem"

"Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Sem ofensa, mas não"

"ok." respondeu grissom olhando para ela e depois para a grama. _Aparentemente ela não é do tipo de pessoa que se abre facilmente_. "Eu vi que a universidade ofereceu três cursos este verão. Por que você escolheu fazer o meu?"

"Parecia muito interessante" respondeu ela "Mas para ser bem sincera... estou nos três"

"Ah! Acho que não deveria ficar surpreso"

"Digamos que não gosto de ficar sem fazer nada"

"Então... se tivesse outra opção... você escolheria... a outra?"

"Se não tivesse tido nenhuma aula ainda... talvez. Mas agora posso dizer que não me arrependo em nada da escolha."

"Fico feliz em ouvir"

Eles continuaram conversando sobre muitas coisas: Leis da física, métodos de investigação, historia da arte, varias coisas. De canto de olho, ele podia ver o sorriso dela, quando começava a falar sobre algum inseto. Ela realmente parecia não se importar.

Foram até uma praça que tinha não muito longe da universidade e sentaram num dos banco. Era impressionante como ele se sentia outra pessoa ao lado dela. E ele ficou contente em ver que a jovem estava mais alegre agora. Ficaram conversando sobre varias coisas: o que mais gostava de fazer, as musicas que preferiam, filmes, etc.

"Tem certeza que seu namorado vai gostar de saber que você passou tanto tempo comigo?" perguntou ele certa hora.

"Ele não é meu namorado!" respondeu ela séria

"Eu pensei que..." ele ia continuar falando, mas a fisionomia séria de Sara mostrou que era melhor não o fazer. A não ser que quisesse estragar o bom momento que estavam tendo. "me desculpe"

"Tudo bem"

"_É bom ele não ter feito nada grave contra ela, senão..." _pensou ele_. "O que vai fazer grissom? Vai bater nele? Você nunca fez isso antes, nem mesmo contra um assassino, e como vai explicar a manchete: 'professor bate em aluno por ciúmes'?"._

Às vezes ele detestava pensar de mais!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos e depois voltaram para a universidade. Sara tinha que trabalhar na biblioteca naquele dia. Quando chegaram a porta do prédio principal, ela sorriu e quebrou o silêncio.

"Obrigada por me acompanhar. Me diverti muito"

"_tive um momento maravilhoso também. Espero que se repita!" _pensou, só conseguindo responder com um sorrir.

No quarto, ele decidiu ligar para Vegas e ver como estavam as coisas. Desde que chegara tinha se esquecido completamente disso e seria até bom, pois quem sabe ele se acalmaria.

"Estava achando que você não ia mais dar sinal de vida" falou brass.

"Desculpe. fiquei ocupado..._pensando nela!_ Como estão as coisas?"

"Catherine esta puxando a orelha deles enquanto você esta fora"

"Tão ruim assim, é?"

"Estou brincando. Por aqui esta tudo em ordem. Os meninos estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho e quanto a Catherine, você sabe, ela é muito boa"

"sim, ela é"

"O diretor já te pediu para ficar?"

"Hoje de manhã. Ele quer montar um curso semestral sobre o assunto"

"O que disse a ele?"

"Que era uma proposta bastante tentadora, mas que gostava do meu trabalho"

"Fico contente em ouvir isso. Alguma pessoa já chamou sua atenção na sala?"

"A maioria delas parece ser inteligente, mas tem uma pessoa em particular que me impressionou bastante. Conversamos algumas vezes depois da classe e nunca vi ninguém tão jovem, mas com uma mente tão brilhante."

"Já conversou sobre virar csi?"

"Ainda não, mas eu vou. O laboratório que a contratar não vai se arrepender"

"Quanto anos ela tem?!"

"Vinte cinco acho"

"E é bonita?"

"Sim"

"Brilhante e bonita... Esta gostando dela?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?"

"Uma que não esta querendo responder" Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que brass continuou: "Olhe, eu te conheço há muito tempo e nunca vi você falar sobre uma mulher com esse entusiasmo, então, eu vou perguntar de novo: esta gostando dela?"

"Ela tem namorado. Ou pelo menos tinha até dias atrás"

"E você sabe disso como?"

"Estávamos conversando e eu trouxe esse assunto; Pela forma como ela ficou, diria que a separação não foi amigável."

"E você gostaria de conforta-la (grissom não respondeu) Meu amigo, você esta realmente apaixonado por essa moça"

"Mesmo que estivesse, não posso ter nada com ela. Sou professor e não seria ético"

"Ela mostrou sinais de estar gostando de você?"

"Não sei"

"Como assim não sabe? Você é um investigador!"

"Olhe, não quero mais falar sobre isso, ok?"

"Humm.. esta bem. Só tente aproveitar o tempo aí"

"Ok. Diga 'oi' para todo mundo por mim"

Grissom deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. O amigo estava certo, ele estava apaixonado pela Sara e em vários momento ele sentia que ela estava mostrando o mesmo, mas... e se ele estivesse errado? E se ela ficasse brava com ele? Essa era uma coisa que não queria que acontecesse. Ele respirou fundo, levantou da cama e decidiu tomar um banho frio. Estava precisando.

Ficou sabendo, durante o jantar dos professores, que um grupo de alunos estavam combinando de fazer uma super festa no próximo fim de semana e que todos estavam convidados, desde que levassem bebidas e algumas pessoas ajudariam com as carnes.

Quando era estudante, vire e mexe tinha esse tipo de festa: alguém com uma casa grande se oferecia para ser o anfitrião da festa e o pessoal ia se divertir. Ele sempre ficava sabendo sobre o antes e o depois pelos corredores, mas freqüentar mesmo, nunca o fez.

"O senhor vai também, não é?" perguntou uma das professoras.

"não sabia que eles gostavam de professores na festa" comentou ele.

"talvez nas outras universidades, mas aqui quando tem festa desse tipo eles sempre convidam" disse outro professor.

"Só vim para dar três meses de aula, além do mais não acho que eles façam questão que eu apareça"

"Ta brincando não é?" disse a professora. "Eu dou aula aqui já faz mais de cinco anos e nunca vi tão pouca desistência como no seu curso. Acredite, a maioria desistir depois do primeiro mês"

"Verdade?"

"Sim. Você deveria ir" insistiu ela.

"Quando será?".

"No sábado que vem"

"Ok. Vou pensar no assunto"

Eles se viram no campus varias vezes durante a semana e conversaram um pouco quando Grissom foi pegar mais alguns livros na biblioteca, mas ele não teve coragem de perguntar se ela ia a festa. Brass disse que ele deveria aproveitar e Grissom não via outra forma de fazer sem ser com Sara.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Oi Dr. Evans." disse um rapaz. "Dr. Grissom, fico feliz que tenha vindo"

"Olá Sr.Fins".

"Esta casa é sua?" perguntou o Dr. Evans.

"Sim. Entrem. O pessoal esta no jardim dos fundos" os dois acenaram e entraram.

"Espero que o senhor não esteja mais bravo, por causa daquele comentário na primeira aula, senhor Grissom... não foi nada pessoal" falou George.

"tenho certeza que não foi" respondeu

"Não os acho fascinantes, mas sem duvida interessantes"

"_Me pergunto por que será que ele disse isso!_"

Grissom apenas sorriu e eles atravessaram a sala em direção ao jardim. A casa era muito grande e definitivamente de gente rica: móveis de marfim, estátuas, pratarias e tapetes que pareciam ser peças de arte. Para chegar ao jardim, tinha que descer algumas escadas e no meio do jardim tinha uma grande piscina.

Caminhando pelo jardim, encontrou vários dos seus alunos que ou vinham conversar um pouco – a maioria rapazes - ou então cochichavam com os amigos. As meninas sorriam encabuladas e tentando não olhar para ele. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha estranhando aquilo tudo. Mas aparentemente aquilo as deixou ainda mais encabuladas.

Ele parou próxima a mesa onde três rapazes cuidavam das bebidas e pediu uma caipirinha de limão.

"Não sabia que o senhor bebia, Sr. Grissom" falou uma moça loira de cabelo cumprido, que também assistia sua matéria.

"Só de vez em quando" respondeu ele.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me falar. Estou ajudando a coordenar a festa" falou a moça.

"Pode deixar."

"A comida está daquele lado"

"obrigado"

"Até mais, Sr. Grissom"

Essa era uma moça que sem duvida estava dando em cima dele. Sempre fazia perguntas, era prestativa e fazia comentários que poderiam impressiona-lo. Algumas vezes era bem sucedida, mas mesmo quando não era, ficava contente de mostrar que sabia. Sara era diferente. Bem diferente. Ela parecia estar mais preocupada com a resposta do que com o que ele iria pensar da pergunta.

Ele pegou a bebida e olhou para a escada, exatamente no momento em que a jovem chegara junto de Stephane, John e outros dois rapazes. Ela vestia uma saia e uma blusa vermelha com a gola em V. Seu cabelo balançava a cada degrau que descia. _Ela esta tão linda!_. Ela olhou para todos e sorriu. Aquele sorriso que tinha o deixado cativado desde o primeiro momento. Ele fez movimentos para ir na sua direção, mas dois rapazes começaram a fazer perguntas.

"_Isso é ótimo!" _exclamou grissom, olhando de volta para a escada, mas sem a encontrá-la. Ele ficou conversando com os rapazes sobre o laboratório onde trabalhava. Desde burocracia ate trabalho de campo.

"Ola Sara, como está?" perguntou um dos rapazes virando o rosto para o lado.

"Bem Andrew e você?"

Grissom olhou para trás e tentou esconder o sorriso, mas foi muito difícil.

"Tudo ótimo. Que bom que veio"

"Martin esta com o pessoal perto da escada"

"Ah, tudo bem, vou até lá" falou Andrew. "Obrigado pela resposta Sr.grissom"

Grissom acenou, não tirando os olhos da jovem.

"Você não me parece o tipo que gosta de festas." disse ela, quando se viram sozinhos

"Posso dizer o mesmo" respondeu ele com um sorriso.

"não gosto, mas não tive muita escolha"

"nem eu. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?"

"Claro. por que não?" Ele chegou ao balcão e pediu. "Obrigada e você estava certo"

"Sobre o que?"

"O livro. É muito bom".

"não achei que fosse lê-lo tão rápido"

"Acho que fiquei curiosa"

"Se quiser, podemos discuti-lo alguma hora"

"isso seria ótimo!"

"Aí esta você" falou Stephane ao se aproximar. "Desculpe Sr. Grissom. Mas eu vou ter que rouba-la do senhor"

"Desculpe" disse Sara.

"Tudo bem. Espero que aproveite a festa"

"Você também" falou com um sorriso.

Grissom fez um pequeno prato de comida e depois se sentou com alguns outros professores. Eles ficaram conversando sobre muitas coisas e de vez em quando ele olhava para os lados a procura de Sara. Saber que ela estava num mesmo espaço já era muito bom.

"_catherine sem duvida ia adorar estar aqui" _pensou Grissom certa hora. O DJ parecia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho, pois muitos dos convidados não paravam no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Decidiu que talvez fosse uma boa idéia ligar para a moça e brincar um pouco

"Não vou falar com você!" esbravejou Catherine ao atender o telefone.

"Por que? O que eu fiz?" questionou ele;

"Não deu um 'oi' desde que viajou. Nem um e-mail."

"Falei com Brass"

"Eu sei, mas não falou comigo!"

"Ah, entendo. Oi Catherine, como você está?"

"Não tenho meu melhor amigo aqui, mas fora isso tudo bem" falou a moça, mais calma.

"pensei que Warrick era seu melhor amigo"

"também. mas você é amigo há mais tempo"

"Certo... Não se preocupe, volto em algumas semanas... Achei que você gostaria de saber que estou numa festa"

"Gil Grissom numa festa?! Não pode ser! esta mentindo!"

"Você sabe que eu tentei recusar, mas não fui bem sucedido"

"Não acredito. precisou você sair daqui para aceitar ir numa festa. Isso não é justo!"

"pensei que fosse ficar feliz"

"eu estou. E com inveja por não estar aí também. (grissom riu) Que tipo de festa é?"

"Um dos alunos decidiu fazer uma super festa. Contratou buffet e um Dj."

"Adoro essas festas!"

"tenho certeza que gosta. Bom, eu tenho que desligar"

"Eu também. Tenho umas coisas para fazer aqui em casa antes de ir para o trabalho"

Catherine era uma pessoa especial. Com a ajuda dele, parou de dançar num bar e virou uma excelente csi, além uma grande amiga. Talvez Sara virasse uma grande amiga também. No mínimo.

Estava subindo as escadas para a casa principal quando ouviu duas pessoas discutindo na sala. Pelas vozes, ele constatou que o rapaz parecia mais alterado que a moça, que tentava se explicar.

"E mesmo que eu tivesse, isso não tem nada a ver com você!"

"claro que tem a ver comigo. Você é minha namorada".

"Que parte do 'esta acabado' você não entendeu?"

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que 'sinto muito'?"

"pode dizer quantas vezes quiser, mas isso não muda o fato de que aconteceu. Vou voltar para a festa, ok"

"Não acabamos ainda"

"me solta!"

"Não vou te deixar fazer isso! Quero ficar com você!"

"pensasse nisso antes de fazer o que fez"

No instante seguinte, Grissom ouviu um barulho que lhe pareceu um tapa na cara. Com o barulho do lado de fora, dificilmente alguém ia perceber, então ele decidiu interferir antes que a coisa saísse do controle.

"Esta tudo bem aqui?" perguntou, entrando na sala de estar.

"Não se preocupe. Esta tudo bem" disse a moça.

John encarou Grissom e passou como um foguete por ele. Grissom se aproximou dela e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

"Não foi o que eu ouvi, Sara" disse ele com voz calma "Ou vi"

Ele observou a surpresa nos olhos dela quando finalmente se virou.

"Vamos, eu vou te levar de volta"

"não posso. deveria levar a Stephane e os meninos de volta.".

"Não saia daí"

Grissom desapareceu por alguns minutos e quando voltou, Sara estava sentada no sofá de olhos fechados. Colocou levemente a mão no ombro dela e pediu para ela o acompanhar. Sem dizer nada, eles andaram até o carro e Grissom destravou. Abriu a porta para ela e depois sentou no volante. Ligou a chave e dirigiu até a universidade.

"Foi a primeira vez?" perguntou ele, certa hora.

Sara não se mexeu e ele repetiu a perguntou. Mas novamente não teve resposta. Chegaram no estacionamento e ela desceu do carro.

"Sara, você tem que fazer algo".

"foi apenas um acidente. Deixa pra lá"

"talvez na primeira vez, mas desta vez não foi!"

"não disse que esta não foi a primeira vez"

"Mas não negou também"

"Obrigada pela carona" disse ela

Antes que ela pudesse ir embora, grissom a segurou pelo braço.

"ninguém tem o direito de te machucar, não importa o motivo, e nem você tem que aceitar" Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela e colocou o fio de cabelo que caiu, atrás da orelha. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, que pareciam durar muito mais. "_tão linda e graciosa... não acredito que ele teve coragem de fazer isso com isso" _pensou.

"Estou bem Grissom. De verdade" falou ela, quebrando o clima.

"Venha comigo" disse com um tom de voz sério.

Chegando no quarto dele, Grissom pegou uma bolsa de gelo que tinha no frigobar, sentou ao lado dela e colocou de leve contra o lugar onde o rapaz tinha batido. Sara instintivamente afastou o rosto, mas ele encostou a bolsa novamente e disse que estava tudo bem.

"Você sabe que alunos não são permitidos aqui, não é?"

"sim. o diretor me falou"

"Então por que esta fazendo isso?"

"eu tenho uma pomada que pode ajudar". _na verdade, foi o único lugar que eu pensei. E provavelmente seria pior se eu estivesse no seu quarto_"

"obrigada"

"Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?"

"acredito que ouviu tudo."

"E quanto no jantar?"

"não sei do que você esta falando"

"Depois que me deu o livro na biblioteca, foi jantar com ele e depois disso você mudou. Ele te bateu naquele dia também?"

"não"

"Sara."

"Não foi naquele dia, mas depois. Não gostou quando disse que não queria mais nada com ele." explicou ela "Ele tinha me prometido que não faria isso de novo."

"_A maioria promete_" pensou ele indo pegar a pomada da sacola. Ele voltou, e passou em cima da marca, bem de leve. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele deixaria que a mesma passasse a pomada, mas neste caso, ele queria fazer isso. Poder finalmente toca-la.

"sinto muito que teve que passar por isso..."

Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber que tinha falado em voz alta. Sara abriu os olhos e o encarou.

"Você é sempre assim: carinhoso?" perguntou ela com uma voz sutil

"Não" respondeu ele se levantando da cama. "Meus companheiros de trabalho dizem que sou mais carinhoso com as evidências do que com as pessoas."

"É assim que esta me tratando agora?" perguntou, colocando a mão no braço dele.

"Não. é claro não_." _

"Então eles estão errados." Disse com um sorriso, que grissom pode ver através do espelho. "Obrigada por tudo" disse o beijando na bochecha.

Grissom apoiou as duas mãos sobre a escrivaninha e respirou fundo. Seu coração batia acelerado e agora estava sentindo falta de ar. Infelizmente ele não poderia dizer que ela estava fazendo de propósito, encenando, pois tudo aquilo parecia tão... natural. Como podia alguém ter esse poder sobre ele?

Alguém bateu na porta, minutos depois. Grissom achou estranho e abriu.

"sara!" exclamou Grissom.

"Desculpe incomodar, mas preciso da sua ajuda"

"Qualquer coisa. O que é?"

"A gente saiu meio correndo e acontece que... Não tenho como entrar no meu quarto. A chave..."

"Ficou na sua bolsa, na festa... Certo..."

"Sabe abrir uma porta sem ter que quebrá-la?"

Grissom achou graça. Pegou o necessário e acompanhou a moça até o quarto.

"_você só vai abrir a porta e dar boa noite. Nem pense em olhar dentro!"_

Em questão de minutos, o caso tinha sido resolvido. Percebendo que sara não tinha falado nada e que o mais seguro seria ir embora, ele se despediu.

"é melhor eu ir"

"tem razão. Obrigada"

"Sem problemas. Até amanhã"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Na aula seguinte, Grissom propôs um trabalho para ser feito em dupla ou individual. Para passar o tempo e não pensar em Sara, ele pegou um caso só para ele e ficou trabalhando em cima, no canto da sala. Tentou fazer como se tivesse trabalhando no laboratório em Las Vegas: não deixando nada em volta atrapalhar..

Não deu muito certo.

Estava saindo quando seu olhar encontrou com os de Sara. Ela estava conversando com algumas pessoas não muito longe da sala. Sorriu para ele com naturalidade e ele retribuiu, da mesma forma. Sentiu-se bem. Não desconfortável como imaginou que seria, já passara cinco dias desde o ocorrido depois da festa.

Mesmo mantendo distância física, era difícil não pensar nela. Lendo um livro, almoçando, mesmo vendo uma borboleta... qualquer coisa fazia com que seu pensamento se voltasse para ela. talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Brass: se permitir gostar a distância. Só seria por três semanas.

Depois de lanchar com os demais professores, Grissom voltou para o quarto. Assim que destrancou a porta, avistou um papel no chão. Estava dobrado no meio e dentro tinha caligrafia feminina. Ele leu:

"_Grissom,_

_Não sei porque fez o que fez no outro dia ou porque eu aceitei a sua ajuda. Não confio tão fácil nas pessoas, mas, por algum motivo que não tenho certeza qual é, confiei em você e fico feliz por isso. Não é fácil guardar esse tipo de coisa dentro de você. Acredite em mim quando digo: já vi isso muitas vezes. De qualquer forma, só queria te agradecer por tudo._

_Ainda acho que seus colegas estão errados a seu respeito: você é sim carinhoso com as pessoas... quando se permite ser._

_Obrigada por tudo. E espero não ter causado nenhum problema._

_Assinado Sara_"

"_você é carinhoso quando se permite ser_" repetiu ele.

Dormiu pensando nessa frase. Nas outras noites grissom tinha tido problemas para dormir, mas não desta vez.

Acordou por volta das sete horas e quando estava indo tomar o seu banho da manhã, notou o bilhete de Sara na escrivaninha. Sorriu ao reler aquelas palavras tão sinceras. Mesmo não se vendo todo dia, sara conseguira decifra-lo - grissom tinha problemas em se abrir para as outras pessoas e pelo visto ela também - Mas o mais importante era: Sara não sabia explicar porque as coisas aconteceram daquele jeito, assim como ele.

A avistou tomando café com outros rapazes e desta vez, ele não saiu correndo no sentido oposto.

"Sara, será que posso falar com você um minuto?" perguntou ele.

"Claro Dr. Grissom"

Sara se levantou, pegou o material que estava sobre a mesa e perguntou se teria algum problema eles irem conversando no caminho para sua sala de aula. Grissom não se importou.

"Sobre o que quer conversar?" perguntou ela, depois de se afastar dos demais.

"Só queria te dizer que apreciei o seu bilhete, embora não tenha sido necessário..."

"Era o mínimo que poderia fazer." disse ela.

Os dois continuaram caminhando em silêncio. De tempos em tempos eles se olhavam, mas sem palavras. Tinha algumas coisas que queria conversar, mas Grissom não sabia como.

"Infelizmente eu tenho que entrar" disse ela quando chegou a sua sala.

"Ok. não quero te atrasar"

"Não seria tão ruim na verdade. Essa aula esta longe de ser interessante como a sua"

Grissom pode ver que Sara estava bastante vermelha e imaginava que estava do mesmo jeito.

"Gostaria de tomar um café comigo?"

"Eu adoraria" respondeu Sara colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

Sara já tinha voltado a trabalhar, então grissom a encontrou por volta das seis da tarde no balcão da biblioteca. Fingiu estar atrás de informações e gostou bastante quando a jovem entrou na brincadeira com se ainda tivesse trabalhando.

"_Ela pega as coisas rápido"_

Sara sugeriu que eles fossem a um lugar fora da universidade e grissom achou a idéia excelente. Ela o levou até uma lanchonete onde segundo disse, tinha um café muito bom e como era dia se semana, não ficava tão cheio.

"_além de_ _bonita, simpática e inteligente, ainda é uma ótima motorista... muitas qualidades eu diria" _

"O que foi Grissom?" perguntou ela depois que eles sentaram.

"Nada, por que?"

"Você ficou em silencio o caminho todo e bom... podemos ir para outro lugar se você quiser..."

"Esse lugar é legal"

Eles pediram dois sanduíches e enquanto grissom optou por tomar cerveja, Sara preferiu suco de maracujá.

"Pensei que você bebia"

"Eu bebo. Mas agora eu não quero"

"Ok. talvez eu deveria ter pedido o mesmo que você" falou um pouco tenso. "Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de falar com você" começou ele depois que os pedidos chegaram. "Uma delas é sobre John"

"Você quer que eu preste queixas contra ele, não é?".

"sim"

"não se preocupe, já fiz isso"

"Fez? Alguém te acompanhou?"

"Fui sozinha" respondeu ela depois de mastigar um pedaço do sanduíche. "Ele nunca foi violento e isso sem duvida não vai ser bom para a família ou ele, mas..."

"O mais importante é você"

"por incrível que pareça, pensei exatamente isso" grissom parecia aliviado e ao mesmo tempo intrigado. "Eu tenho a tendência a pensar nos outros primeiro e depois em mim. foi uma coisa nova" explicou ela. "Acho que preciso te agradecer por isso"

"Não tinha que enfrentar isso sozinha. Não é fácil, eu sei."

"nem um pouco" riu sara timidamente "mas tinha que ser feito e eu fiz."

"Eu olhei os relatórios da aula passada, e ficou impressionado com a quantidade de detalhes que colocou no trabalho e sua argumentação. Você é muito inteligente. O que pensa em fazer depois da universidade?"

"não sei... talvez outro curso... gosto de estudar".

"Já pensou em virar um csi?"

"O que?" questionou ela quase engastando com o suco.

"Você poderia fazer um curso de criminalista e acho que seria bom para os laboratórios ter um físico na sua equipe."

"Bom, não sei grissom... Não acho que estou..."

"Se for dizer a palavra 'capaz', não o faça! De todos que estão assistindo o meu curso, você é a mais capaz para isso. Não estou dizendo que você deve fazer, mas se algum dia... sei lá... pensar que é uma boa idéia... eu posso te ajudar"

"eu realmente vou ter que pensar nisso"

"ok. mas acredite em mim, você é capaz"

"fico feliz que ache isso. de verdade. significa muito"

Sara o levou até uma praça onde tomaram um sorvete e ficaram conversando no banco. Falaram sobre muitas coisas: animais, livros, filmes, professores, e até contaram piadas. Era impressionante como Grissom se sentia muito bem perto dela. mais livre. mais alegre. E ela ria até das coisas mais bobas que ele falava.

"você é adorável" falou ele. Sara olhou para ele com cara de interrogação.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso:** esse capítulo contém conteúdo explicito! Se não quiser ler, ou for menor de idade, veja o capítulo seguinte ;)

XXX

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos. Os olhos dele foram dos olhos, para os lábios e de volta para os olhos dela. Sua mão tocou o rosto com delicadeza e não resistindo, plantando um beijo em seus lábios. Foi um beijo macio, suave... gostoso.

Quando parou, pode ver surpresa nos olhos dela. Ia pedir desculpas, mas ela o impediu, beijando de novo.

Sara permitiu que ele explorasse o interior da sua boca. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, e começou a acariciar o cabelo dela.

Ela os fez parar, mas foi numa boa hora. Grissom precisava de ar.

"não devíamos estar fazendo isso" disse ela.

"você tem razão. Não devíamos" respondeu ele.

Depois de alguns segundos, sentiu a mão dela sobre o seu ombro e respirou fundo antes de encara-la. Esperava nada mesmo do que arrependimento, mas o que encontrou foi aceitação, encanto.

"O que não significa que não queria que acontecesse" falou ela, levantando a sobrancelha.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, agora mais perto. Ele tentou não se impor demais, afinal ela é mais jovem e ele não queria embaraça-la. Não demorou muito para ela o fazer. Uma das mãos dela percorriam o seu cabelo e a outro seu peito.

"_Deus, ela me faz deseja-la ainda mais, a cada instante. Como isso é possível?"_

"Meu Deus, Gris..." sussurrou ela, quebrando o contato.

"Eu não quero que a noite acabe Sara" disse, acariciando seu rosto

"Eu também não."

"Você gostaria de... fazer isso num lugar mais privado?"

Ela acenou concordando.

Sara pediu licença e foi no banheiro antes. Grissom ficou sentado, olhando para a porta. Ele queria fazer isso. Ela reapareceu e começou a desabotoar a blusa na frente dele. Botão por botão e bem devagar.

As mãos dele logo tocaram a lateral da sua barriga carinhosamente. Ele olhou para ela, para ter certeza que era aquilo mesmo que ela queria e Sara sorriu.

Ele voltou a beija-la e depois a deitou na cama. Foi beijando o pescoço, atrás da orelha, descendo pela clavícula, enquanto abaixava a alça do sutiã. Sara sentiu quando ele desprendeu o sutiã e ela abriu os olhos. Percorreu o corpo dela com a mão e depois passou a dar atenção aos seios. Um de cada vez.

Lentamente foi abrindo a calça dela, conseguiu sentir o calor que vinha de baixo. Ela elevou a bacia, e ele percorreu seus longas pernas.

"acha que sou bonita?" perguntou ela insegura.

"sim, acho" disse ele. "demais" sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela foi abrindo a camisa dele, com mais pressa. Grissom a tirou por completo e fez o mesmo com a calça e deixou que ela tocar qualquer parte que quisesse. Percorreu seu peito másculo com as mãos, realmente gostando. Beijou seu pescoço e sua barriga como ele tinha feito. até que certa hora ela parou.

Foi preciso alguns segundos, para Grissom entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Tudo bem" sussurrou. "Você não precisa fazer isso".

Aparentemente ela gostou de saber e o beijou na seqüência foi rápido e de tirar o fôlego. Eles trocaram de posição e ele voltou a acariciar seu corpo todo, tirando a última peça do caminho. A olhou como se pedisse permissão e ela só acenou.

Abriu as pernas dela e passou a tocar seu centro. Primeiro com o dedo e depois com a boca. Sentiu o corpo dela contrair e depois relaxar.

Quando tentou penetrar, pode ver a testa dela contrair e Sara virar a cabeça para o outro lado. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

"Esta tudo bem" sussurrou ele, deitando do lado dela. "não vou te machucar".

Ele recomeçou os beijos nos braços e no pescoço.

Ela voltou a beijar seus lábios e logo ele percebeu pelo modo como a mão dela percorria sua costas e seu próprio corpo estava fazendo pequenos movimentos, que ela estava pronta para tentar de novo. Ele penetrou mais da metade e parou. Deixando que ela ficasse familiarizada com o novo 'intruso'.

No começo Grissom fez os movimentos, mas depois ela começou a ajuda-lo.As diferentes velocidades fizeram com que o corpo de Sara contraísse e relaxasse. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegante. Ele continuou por mais algum tempo e quando estava prestar a gozar, tirou o membro de dentro dela e jogou a camisinha longe. Sara observou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, ela puxou o rosto dele para si e o beijou longamente.

Grissom deitou do lado e Sara apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

"_deus, ela é incrível!"_

"Grissom?"

"sim"

"Podemos fazer de novo? Por favor"

"_com prazer" _Grissom sorriu e acenou concordando. "Como você quer?"

Sara pegou uma outra camisinha que tinha ao lado da cama - eles tinham comprado algumas na entrada do motel - e o revestiu. Pediu que ele ficasse recostado sobre a parte superior da cama e o encaixou novamente. Fundo. Fazendo o tronco dele se erguer e a boca abrir.

Ela cavalgou sobre ele, posicionando o corpo levemente para trás, para que ele pudesse não só ver seus seios, mas toca-los. E ele o fez. Sara fechou os olhos e só sentiu.

"_ela é boa... oh sim... muita boa... Jeez"_

Grissom ficou maravilhado quando viu o corpo dela estremecer e ela jogar os cabelos para frente, dizendo "oh deus" repetidamente.

"_não vou esquecer essa imagem tão cedo... _(ficaram deitados durante um bom tempo, só se olhando) _E confesso que não sabia que ela podia ser tão decidida e poderosa."_

Ele a acompanhou até o prédio dos dormitórios e os dois se despediram.

Agora que o calor do momento tinha cessado, ele se deu conta de que dormir com uma aluna podia trazer sérias conseqüências, dentro e fora da universidade. Seu profissionalismo poderia ser questionado caso alguém viesse a ter conhecimento sobre o assunto e dificilmente sara iria negar se um investigador perguntasse. Isso não era bom.

"_porque diabos eu não me controlei?!"_

Decidiu então tomar um banho para relaxar. Na maioria das vezes ajudava. Quando voltou para o quarto, olhou no relógio: eram 18h30. O turno estava começando agora e Grissom se pegou pensando em que casos eles estariam trabalhando naquela noite. Provavelmente algum homicídio.

"Hei, sou eu" disse ele quando Brass atendeu.

"Oi. Como estão as coisas? Gil, esta aí?"

"Sim. Desculpe. Quais os casos de hoje?"

"Um roubo e um homicídio..."

"Quem vai trabalhar no que?"

"estou mandando catherine e warrick para o homicídio e Nick e Greg para o roubo... O que esta acontecendo?"

"Nada. Só fiquei curioso"

"Espere um minuto, sim?"

Brass estava andando pelo corredor e achou melhor conversar com ele na sua sala, onde seria mais seguro.

"Pronto. Agora fale! E não me venha com aquela coisa de 'não é nada', pois eu te conheço. E há muito tempo".

"Cometi um erro" falou grissom depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Que tipo de erro?"

"Eu me deixe levar por aquela garota e nós..."

"Oh! Entendo! Bom..."

"Não deveria ter acontecido!"

"Talvez, mas agora não dá para voltar atrás"

"Eu poderia dizer que vocês precisam de mim... é urgente..."

"Não seja bobo! Você não é do tipo que deixa as coisas pela metade. Além do mais, se ela for importante para você... precisa conversar com ela!"

"e dizer o que?"

"A verdade. Peça desculpas. Diga que se arrepende..."

"_o pior é que não me arrependo_" pensou ele.

"Acha que ela vai contar?"

"Acredito que não"

"Então não é o fim do mundo. Converse com ela! Não precisa ser hoje, mas que seja antes de voltar."

"Ok. vou fazer isso"

"Infelizmente tenho que ir agora. O trabalho chama"

"Gostaria que você me chamasse para ajudar"

"engraçadinho"

Grissom desligou o telefone e ficou olhando para o teto.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Nos próximos dias, tentou ficar a maior parte do tempo no alojamento dos professores, só saindo para tomar café - acompanhado de outro professor - ou para dar aula. Sorria quando a encontrava e respondia suas questões como fez das outras vezes, porém nada mais do que isso e nunca sozinho. Era o único jeito de manter distância sem ignorá-la por completo.

Parou na frente do quarto e tomou coragem para bater. Mas antes que o fizesse, a porta se abriu.

"Grissom!" exclamou ela surpresa. "o que esta fazendo aqui?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Não acho que é uma boa idéia"

"Preciso falar com você Sara"

"Tenho certeza que pode esperar até terça".

"Não pode. Por favor"

"Esta bem"

"Me encontre no portão principal em alguns minutos"

Havia uma lanchonete a algumas quadras atrás da universidade e foi para lá que eles foram.

"Como descobriu meu quarto?"

"Você precisou da minha ajuda outro dia"

"Tem razão. Péssima pergunta"

"Olhe Sara... como professor, não tenho permissão para sair com alunas e muito menos fazer o que eu fiz. Se alguém da universidade ficar sabendo pode virar um escândalo."

"Não precisa se preocupar. Ninguém vai saber"

"Bom... fico aliviado... Independente de ter sido certo ou errado, quero que saiba que... eu gostei de passar a noite com você"

"Verdade? Por um momento pensei que você..."

"Você é muito especial Sara" disse ele, abrindo um leve sorriso.

"Obrigada"

"Iria a um lugar comigo?"

Os dois caminharam até um parque. Não tinha muita gente e, portanto, conseguiriam sentar num banco, sozinhos. Ele sabia que ela estava olhando para ele, mas Grissom continuou olhando para o lago, sem dizer nada. Não demorou muito e ela fez o mesmo.

"Estava andando um dia, sozinho e acabei vindo para aqui". confessou ele, certa hora. "fiquei sentado... pensando durante horas.".

"É bastante silencioso e muito bonito" disse ela contemplando as águas. Grissom olhou para ela e sorriu, mas não um sorriso de alegria. Não, ele não estava feliz. Ele iria embora em poucos dias.

"Eu não vim para cá pensando em outra coisa além dar aula. Era para ter sido como um curso qualquer... só mais um na minha carreira. Mas acabou sendo o mais difícil de todos."

"Sinto muito" disse ela. sua voz saiu como um sussurro, como se estivesse machucada com aquelas palavras. Mas Grissom precisava falar.

"Mais difícil porque minha cabeça não estava mais na matéria. Estava em você" (Sara finalmente olhou para ele, mas não disse nada.) "Seu sorriso, sua risada, a forma como pensa... Quero que me prometa uma coisa, antes de eu ir embora..." pediu ele, quase implorando.

"Ok"

"Prometa que não desperdiçar sua inteligência fazendo algo que não tem certeza que gosta. (ela acenou concordando) E não descarte a possibilidade de virar uma csi. Tem potencial para isso e eu seria um péssimo investigador se não percebesse"

"Não vou. Não se preocupe"

"Bom"

Eles ficaram olhando para o lago, durante algum tempo, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

"Gostaria que você não tivesse que ir" sussurrou ela, com voz de choro

"Sara... Nós dois sabíamos... que isso ia acontecer"

"Sim. mas é doloroso mesmo assim"

Ele enxugou com o dedo a lágrima que escorreu no rosto dela.

A ultima aula foi a pior de todas. Não só porque ele ia embora, mas porque Sara não apareceu. Muitas pessoas vieram falar com ele ao final da aula.

"Vejo que o senhor tem muitos fãs" falou o diretor, ao aparecer ao final. Grissom fechou a sua mala e apenas sorriu "tem certeza que não quer reconsiderar a minha proposta?"

"Não. Mas obrigado"

"Obrigado pela sua sinceridade. Os professores estão marcando de se encontrar num bar não muito longe daqui... se quiser se juntar a eles..."

"Infelizmente eu tenho que voltar para Vegas hoje."

"Entendo"

"Dr. Grissom?" Perguntou uma moça ruiva. Ele olhou para ela e a jovem lhe entregou um papel. "pediram para lhe entregar isso e dizer para só abrir no avião"

"Quem mandou?"

"Não posso dizer. Me desculpe"

Grissom se despediu do diretor, agradeceu pelo convite e foi embora. Seu avião saia em três horas. Sentando no avião, ele pegou o papel que tinha sido entregue e abriu:

_Grissom,_

_Eu te assisti ir embora naquele dia no parque e foi doloroso. Não poderia ver de novo, neste ultimo dia. Mas quero que saiba que não vou esquecer o que você fez por mim, nem os momentos que tivemos. Eu realmente gosto de você e espero que nos encontremos de novo. Logo._

_Com carinho, Sara Ann Sidle._

Grissom leu o bilhete mais uma vez, guardou o bilhete no bolso da camisa e observou a cidade se afastando.

Xxx

"Você parece um lixo" falou brass quando o viu entrando no laboratório.

"_Obrigado._ _Estou me sentindo um_." Pensou ele. "Cadê todo mundo?"

"Na rua. Catherine e Warrick estão cuidando de um homicídio e Nick foi resolver um arrombamento que terminou em morte"

"Acho que nick vai gostar de uma ajudinha"

"Não precisa ir se não quiser"

"Eu sei" Respondeu ele. "_mas vai ser a única forma de tentar esquece-la"_

"Hei, é bom te-lo de volta" gritou Brass, quando grissom estava longe.

Grissom não respondeu.

Aquele era para ter sido um curso como outro qualquer, mas no fim... nunca foi tão difícil voltar para casa.

FIM


End file.
